Stella Pack/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a Stella Pack wolf. In Stella Pack... Mnemosyne sighed. This wolf was stubborn. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I made the mistake when I became her mate," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "You mean Virdis?" Lupa said quietly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Romulus nodded his head. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne saw Virdis grieving for Romulus. "She grieves for you... Why was it a mistake?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "It's just-" he stopped talking suddenly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne paused. "Something... Is wrong?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Would you all just stay out of this?" snapped Romulus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:19, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne's eyes darkened. "As... You wish..." She disappeared. Lupa hesitated, but followed her friend. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:27, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Remus padded over to his brother "But don't you love-" "You too, Remus!" he growled. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne stopped dead in her tracks. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Remus backed away from his brother. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Romulus ran deep into the forest. Remus ran after him. He was going to find out what was wrong with his brother. "I told you to go away, Remus!" hissed Romulus. His eyes flashed red. "But, I need to know-" Romulus lunged at his brother and pinned him down. A sharp rock stabbed Remus in the back. The blade-like stone tore right through the wolf. "B-Brother?" he said in shock, blood covering his fur in red. Romulus realized what he had done and widened his eyes in fear. He bolted and passed through the misty barrier to Nox Pack Territory.....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne heard horrifying screaming... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (he wasn't screaming. He just said his now most famouse quote :) ) "I-I can't beleive it, my own brother stabbed me..." he said, looking at the blood on his fur. (he cant die, cause he's already dead)☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) (Cool. :D) "Mnemosyne followed the cry and saw a bloody Remus... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Remus tried to stand up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa helped him up and Mnemosyne followed them from behind. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Diana was able to remove the rock from Remus' chest. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa helped clean the wound. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Remus was too shocked to speak. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne found Mars. "Your two sons... Have fought..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I know," he replied. "Something is wrong with Romulus...and Caligo is not dead...." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne's eyes were so dark they looked black. "Caligo... Has found a way..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mars padded over to see Remus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne watched the Nox Pack border. Something... Is not right... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mars nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:36, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne went to sit by the Tiber. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Remus' wound healed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne's ears flicked as she watched the fish swim by. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I think I knoww what happend," said Mars to Diana. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:48, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Lupa didn't say anything but listened closely. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan